The Viper, The Monster and The Future of WWE
by LovelyChemistry
Summary: After another rough night at work, Randy Orton and Kane ended up getting high..Until Seth Rollins interrupted. What started out as a night of smoking and alcohol had led to something else and an awkward morning follows after. Warning- drug abuse, strong language, slash.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER- DON'T OWN WWE AND ANY SUPERSTARS.

"Kane! Where the hell are you? ! " Randy shouted at the top of his lungs as he barged into the suite he shared with his Authority allies, Kane and Seth Rollins. He was pissed off because Kane had left the arena earlier after losing another match and did not bother to stay behind for the main event, causing him and Seth to be beaten down by Ambrose and Cena. According to Trips and Steph, Kane packed his stuff after his match with Jericho and left in hurry, did not bother to talk to them.

Randy was in hot mess.

He was getting sick and tired of fighting Seth Rollins's battle week after week. He had been doing this ever since he lost the champion belts to Daniel Bryan last Wrestlemania. Not only he still didn't get his rematch clause, he was forced to reunite Evolution with Batista and Triple H and fought The Shield to no avail. Then Seth Rollins had turned on his brothers and in return, he now aligned himself with The Authority, subsequently winning Money in the Bank . At first, Randy was not really bothered by the whole thing, and figured out it was a good thing he did not retain the championship yet because it would mean another conflict if he was the champion and Seth got the Money in the Bank contract, and problems would arise if Seth intend to cash in his shot. So he accepted it, but recently he was getting sick of Seth running around causing problems with Dean, John and Roman, and he and Kane were the one forced by Triple H and Stephanie to clean out the mess Seth left behind.

Randy found Kane was lying idly on his bed, not sleeping. He was resting comfortably against his pillows, looking quite content much to Randy's surprise because Kane rarely relaxed that way unless he had done something he really fond of. Then Randy smelt something in the air, and he at once realized in horror what Kane had been doing.

"Are you stoned? " He quickly rushed to the monster's bed and found he was right in guessing. Lying on the floor was half an ounce of weed. Kane obviously had indulged himself judging the way he was sprawling on the bed, eyes red and mouth opened as if he was having an orgasm.

"Dude, where did you get this? " Randy took the weed and inhaled a deep sniff . "Did you stole my stash? " He asked again, remembering the last week where he found his marijuana stash he hid in his locker had gone missing, and he did not have the guts to ask any of the locker room superstars, in case they would know he had been smoking again.

" I did, " Kane confessed , "But before you RKO me for that, let me tell you that you should thank me for that. Because I knew there would be surprise drug test the day after that, and you are welcome, Randy, " He replied dryly, hitting another joint.

"You bastard! Why did you do that? " Randy yelled . "If I was caught positive again, it was none of your goddamn business. You going to pay for this, "

"Calm the hell down, " Kane hissed. " I'll replace your stash next week when I got see Rob. He'd supply me a good amount, and you can take one ounce, "

"Van Dam? " Randy was surprised. " Oh, Of course. You still have to pay for this! " He shouted again, snatching the weed away.

"Take all the cash from my wallet, " Kane said, pointing at his duffel bag on the table. " Chill out, dude and have a shot. Come on. I know you were stressed about Seth Rollins,and you should relax. Come on, Orton, " He offered Randy a joint. Randy was hesitated.

"No. " He refused because he was still mad at Kane for stealing his junk, but the smell of the weed was so tempting to him that he finally gave in. He sat beside Kane and accepted the joint and started to smoke. It wasn't long before he was fully intoxicated.

"Damn , ' He sighed, taking a seat beside Kane and sniffed deeply. "This shit is strong."

"No shit, " Kane grinned, "Where is Rollins anyway? "

"He went to the local bar. I think he was looking to getting laid with some hookers, " Randy giggled.

"Such a royal bitch, ain't he? " Kane slurred, " Rollins were running really wild lately. Starting fire everywhere and made Mommy and daddy booked us the same match every week. How awesome."

"Speak of awesome, " Randy began, "This is the first time I ever saw you getting stoned. Like, The Devil's Favorite Demon is smoking weed. That sound weird, but awesome. Since when you are hooked on this stuff? "

"Oh you didn't know? " Kane made an impersonation of Road Dogg and Billy Gunn's catchphrase, "I've been doing this since I was tag teaming with Van Dam. Man, we get high on weekends at his place whenever we get into his hometown, I still remember that, "

"You gotta be kidding me, " Randy was really shocked. "You been doing this before you get unmasking and shit, and you were never getting caught? How the hell you get away while Rob's ass got busted? And all other asses that smoked pot too? You son of a bitch, " He slapped Kane's arms.

"Ow shit, " Kane winced in pain, " Don't blame me if you people were dumbass. I cleared my own shit unlike you losers. I don't carry them in my car or hide them in my house. You all got busted for being too obvious and dumb, " He laughed sinisterly.

"I never knew you could be that smart beneath that retarded mask, " Randy shook his head in disbelief, " Had I found out, I would have create a faction with you instead of fucking with Evolution, " He grunted.

"Ha! " Kane roared with laughter, "Man, I'd fuck Evolution any time. I have to say that Triple H and Ric Flair were such cool daddies, with you banging hot chick and wild-partying every night, "

"Yeah yeah, we are all fucked up when we made unmasking for the first time." Randy scoffed. "You are tombstoning grandma and burning people's testicles and shit."

" Well that were some sweet memories, " Kane grinned, "Hey Randy, have you ever wonder if Trip and Steph ever looked back to the time I terrorize their family? I mean, I wonder what they think of it now, " He suddenly mused.

"Triple H screwed everyone's asses in WWE. Hell, he screwed the boss' daughter's ass, " Kane said, making Randy burst into laughter again. "And mind you, it wasn't poorly tailored, okay? I bought them in hurry at the local mall and they must have gave me the wrong size. I think I should burn the mall next time we perform there, "

"Yeah , whatever, Big Red Retard. " Randy stopped laughing, taking another joint. " If they busted us this way, we'd be in depths of hell for this, "

"You're right. If Trip and Steph caught us smoking weed and talked shit of them, we're surely going to hell. Well since they bought the new half blonde haired puppy, they no longer cared about us. They'd be happy to throw our ass away for that spoiled brat Rollins. " Kane agreed.

"The new toy boy to fuck with, " Randy groaned. " Did you ever regret of him turning on his bros and joined us? I mean, if he can do that to his own friends, surely he can do that to us someday? Imagine if we the Authority gathering in the ring, and the there were Cena, Ambrose, Reigns.. And he grabbed a chair looking like he was about to attack them.. and BOOM! One shot to you head and you went down..."

"Randy, everyone had been there and done that. Like you and I never did such thing, " Kane snapped. "We all hit our tag team partner, brother, friend, lover with a chair on the back. You don't have to sound melodramatic and all shit sappy, "

"Damn right we did. " Randy admitted. He threw his head on his back and crossed his arms above. "It's just.. I began to start to hate the dude. I mean , we both always had to fight his battles. The mess that he started, he left us to clean it afterwards, "

"Randy, you hate everyone, " Kane reminded him.

"So were you, retard, " Randy retorted. "I mean, I tried to apologize to you at Battleground and you just dismiss me like a piece of trash. I'm so hurt, dude."

"I would have forgive you if you did not interrupt me back then. I was getting high, and you coming in, and I was freaked out that I threw my weed out of the window. That's why I decided not to help you winning the PPV. You just made me ruining a week's supply, " Kane replied heatedly.

"Whoa. I got it now why you were so cranky back then. I'm sorry, okay? " Randy apologize.

"You don't apologize. I'd knew you like 12 years, Orton. You only apologize if if you want something out of it, " Kane scoffed, despite still being high, "You just want to lobby your way out for me to blindside Rollins, am I right? "

Randy looked slightly embarrassed. "Well, something like that...Now we are getting high together like a couple of stupid high school seniors, maybe you and I should plan something to teach that kid a lesson. You know, like making he realize that.."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU BOTH DOING?!"

Randy almost jumped off the bed at the sound of Seth Rollins screaming as he suddenly appeared in the doorway, marching towards his Authority brothers in obvious anger, while Kane nearly knocked his head against the bedpost as he scrambled to hide the weed, but of course it was too late.

"My god! Jesus Christ, are you both out of your mind? What if you were busted with this shit? " Seth snatched some of the leftover of the weed, taking a sniff as well at the thing.

"Shut the hell up, " Randy grabbed the rolls from Seth's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"I cannot fucking believe you made me do this," Seth grumbled as he coughed a little after he took the first smoke of the weed. He was sitting at the edge of the bed, Kane was laughing at him.

"Chill out puppy, " Kane said, " Poster boy here was thinking of killing you before. If it wasn't for this, you'd end up lying in the bathtub drowning in blood, " He teased, looking at Randy who was glaring at him.

"This is weird. Damn weird, " Seth commented, staring at Kane in disbelief. "I swear I never seen you in such good mood. You are so….. human," He added, but Kane only shrugged.

Randy suddenly roared into laughter. "Consider yourself lucky, Rollins. You saw a human side of him after just a couple of years knowing him. I knew him almost 12 years and today I just found him like this for the first time ,"

"Fuck you, poster boy, " Kane shoved Randy, "Don't make me burn you inside this hotel, " He threatened , almost making Randy falling off the bed, but Randy was able to hold his balance. He laughed again.

"Damn I'm thirsty, " Randy said, stood up and went to the liquor cabinet where all the alcohol were kept. He took three bottles of expensive Scotch and returned to the bed, tossed two of the bottles to his friends.

"To the Authority, " He toasted .

"To The Authority, " Kane and Seth repeated , clanking the bottles together before gulping them down. It was one of the rare moments they shared together, mainly because they were now intoxicated and dry, aside from the still aching pains in their muscles after another night of regular fighting in the arena. But they had gotten used to the kind of abuse since the pain from the match was the thing that made them tick, made them able to pay their bills, and most of all, it thrived them to pleasure.

Randy slowly felt his anger towards Seth dissipating and his brain were largely clouded by the passion of the drug running in his veins. As he drained another swallow of the liquor , his gaze were transfixed on Seth and Kane who were now talking something about Triple H in the past, occasionally followed by roar of laughter in between, and a small part of him wondering if actually they were in cohorts, if actually there was something planned between them and The Authority to bring him down. Despite heavily under the influence of weed and alcohol, Randy still could not help thinking if Triple H no longer wanted to keep him. After all, Trip was no stranger in playing dirty and backstabbing, Randy had learned that the hard way once.

And, the worst of all, he could not decided which side Kane was on. After all, Kane was still unhappy post Battleground, but under Trip's leadership, he had seemed to be in control, at least for now. It's hard to tell which one Kane favored most between Randy and Seth, because some times, he agreed with Randy that Seth had gone beyond annoying, yet other times, he looked after Seth like his life depend on the half-blonde haired guy. And right now, he seemed ridiculously liked them both, something he rarely showed, even to his own brother and father.

But Randy had always suspected Kane's loyalty lies on which side was Trip and Stephanie were, so if they feel like ditching Randy and make Seth their single champion, then it was Seth's side Kane was on and he would not have a problem about that. Whoever The Authority's flavor of the month , it was Kane's flavor too. And Randy had always suspected too, that there was something more The Authority had discussed with Kane behind him that he never knew, and one of the things Trip always refuse to acknowledge Randy.

Trip had always insisted to Randy that Kane was nothing more than a pawn but it was something Randy believed at the first time Kane joined the faction, but lately it seemed he was more than just a pawn. At Battleground when Randy had asked Trip why he added Kane into the championship match, considering it was obvious Kane was not there to help him, Trip just shrugged and said Kane asked for a shot, so he gave it to him. It was the biggest bullshit Randy ever heard, because The Authority never gave title shot to anyone without a price, so he had been wondering what kind of deal that The Authority and Kane had made behind him. Randy had always thought what if Kane win the championship that night? Would Trip and Steph let Seth cash in on him on the spot and get rid of the monster after that? Or something else had been plotted before that? Worst of all, what if Randy win the championship? Would Seth cash in on the spot? Would Kane assist him? Would Trip make that thumbs down gesture once again and order Kane to deliver the deadly tombstone piledriver on Randy?

And if course Randy could never be able to get inside Kane's head. The man was always difficult to handle, except when it comes to Trip and Steph. They were the only one were able to control him like a puppet on string, able to give him something that Kane , in return, were fully devoted and loyal to them, no matter how much the beatings he'd take from their enemies.

He took another shot of the drink between the smokes, and suddenly Randy was shocked to realize Seth and Kane had stopped talking, and instead Seth was leaning forward, capturing Kane's mouth in a passionate, hungry kiss. Was he really that stoned right now that he was hallucinating? Randy blinked his eyes a few times, rubbing them to make sure he was not imagining things. It's the weed, he stubbornly told himself. No way Seth would kiss an old man like Kane. Kane obviously was kissing Seth back, he had his large hands wrapped around Seth's neck, while Seth's hand roaming across Kane's thin layer of hair. They were getting lost in the lip locking and occasionally made smooching noises, completely oblivious of Randy who was left forgotten. Seth moaned quietly as Kane bite his bottom lip, snuggling closer to the older man to kiss him more. Their hands were now rambling each other bodies, snaking everywhere they could reach, arms, backside, thigh and ass.

I'm stoned. Jesus, this shit is strong, Randy shook his head. I know I should have reduce the dose,or at least had not add some alcohol, Randy added mentally. He decided to leave Seth and Kane 'making out' there and hoping tomorrow if he ask either of them about this, they would laugh his ass off for being ridiculously high.

He slowly stood up and went off the bed quietly, making his way towards the door when he heard Kane calling him out. "Where are you going? "

Randy turned around to see Kane hopping of the bed and rushed to him. "Randy? "He asked blatantly.

"I'm going. You two have fun, " Randy said, "I think I was too stoned, " He added, glancing at Seth who was sitting idly on his bed. It turned out Seth had his shirt removed and he was only had his slacks pants on, like Kane.

"Come on. Stay with us, " Kane persuaded.

"I.. I don't think so. I need to go, Kane. " Randy said softly. I could not stand the hallucination of you and Seth weirdly making out, he added silently. He was once again was surprised to find Kane suddenly advanced on him, fiercely kissing his lips the way he had kissed Seth previously. Randy was too shocked to say anything, not that he had a room to complaint judging by the way Kane's tongue had invaded his mouth, and the next thing he knew, Kane had pushed him back to the bed with his mouth still attached to him.

Randy had lost all sense to figure out if he was overwhelminglyly intoxicated now as Kane pinned him to mattress, would not stop kissing him as he straddled Randy. In reflective response, Randy kissed Kane back, enjoying the taste of Kane's warm mouth exploring him, teeth almost clanking against each other, tongue sucking and devouring him like there was no tomorrow. After Kane pulled apart of him due forced to get some air, Randy could see Seth was staring at them intensely, a huge grin on his lips as if he was watching a live porn.

Randy's eyes met Seth's, gazing into each other while Kane had his mouth under Randy's chin, his lips and tongue running across the bearded jaw, down to the base of his neck where he licked and sucked the sensitive part there, gaining a loud moan from Randy. As he kept himself busy there, Randy saw Seth had make a move towards him, bringing his face down to kiss Randy on his mouth, taking the job Kane had left unfinished.

Seth planted his lips on Randy's mouth, forced his tongue inside and Randy could only moan again at the dual sensation of Seth's kissing him passionately while Kane, on the other hand had his teeth and tongue feasting Randy's delicate skin , from his neck to his collarbone. When Seth paused the kiss for awhile due to force of air, Kane took the chance to lift Randy's tshirt up and yanked it off above his head, tossing the fabric down to the floor. Then Seth resumed his attack on Randy's lips, and Randy moaned again breathlessly as Kane had traced his tongue across his chest where Kane took a nipple into his mouth.

Randy groaned in pleasure as Kane sucked the sensitive nub and bit it down lightly , and afterwards, gave the same treat on the other nipple while using his free hand to toy with the side that was not in his mouth. He could feel Kane's erection was pressing against his own that was now semi-hard , causing Randy to almost buck his hips up , and the sensation increased with Seth 's tongue dancing inside his mouth. He almost did not realize Kane had abandoned his nipples to something further down, and he felt Kane was unzipping his jeans, later pulled it off leaving Randy in his boxers. The corporate monster did not waste any second but to quickly get rid of the last obstacle to Randy's manhood, which he had wrapped around his palms now.

Seth and Randy broke apart their kiss for awhile to cast a look at Kane who had his head between Randy's legs, and they grinned at each other as Kane flicked out his wicked tongue to lick the large tip of Randy's cock, and proceeded to taste the whole length in sensual moves. His lustful, grey blue eyes never left Randy even for one second, in between glancing at Seth who was licking his lips ,enjoying the porn sight before him. Randy groaned above him, squirming and panting breathlessly as Kane took the whole shaft into the hotness of his mouth, trying to take as much as he could to fit inside and began to suck on it hungrily like a starving man . Meanwhile Seth, who also moaning quietly because the sight of Randy groaning and whimpering in pleasure of his cock was eaten, had his own erection throbbing in his pants, aching to be released. He brought his hand down to his hard cock and began to stroke himself up and down, biting his own lips while watching Randy throwing his head back, clutching the back of Kane's almost bald head while the older man sucked him harder.

Randy noticed Seth's problems underneath his slack, and using his free hand, he dismissed Seth's hand off and started to working on unbuttoning the young man's pants. He managed to pop the button open, pulling the zipper down and sneaking his palms inside the confinement of Seth's underwear to grab the hard rock length.

"God, Randy take off his pants. I wanna see his dick, " Randy heard Kane moaned from between his legs, and he glanced shortly at Kane who was smirking as he once again took Randy's cock into his mouth. Randy complied, struggling to strip Seth off his underwear with his position that he hardly could balance as Kane was killing him with the evil tongue and teeth feasting on his length. Seth grinned, standing up so he could take his pants and briefs by himself and as soon as he was completely naked, he took Randy's hand to wrap it around his cock.

"Kane..Oh god... I'm coming, fuck! " Randy warned, but his hand still completely around Seth's dick, rubbing and squeezing the erection to earn moans of pleasure from Seth. Seth leaned down to kiss him again as Randy felt Kane had not yet letting go of his manhood, and he was losing his edge, and spilled hard into the older man's mouth. He could not tell if Kane had swallowed his cum or spitting it out because he was trapped in Seth's tongue battling him in his mouth for dominance, but he could sense Kane was crawling back on top of him. Once Seth pulled his mouth of Randy, Randy looked back at Kane and saw the remains of his cum had staining the corner of his mouth, in which Seth had grabbed Kane 's face to kiss him. Randy swallowed as he watched Seth licking Kane's bottom lip, proceeding to clean the the rest of the leftover of the cum around his mouth and grinned to him.

"Hmm.. Tasty, "Seth smirked, and Randy had no idea if he was being honest of he was just taunting him. Kane snickered, before he turned his attention to Randy to kiss him.

"Not fair, you still had this on, " Randy heard Seth whining, and from the corner of his eyes, he saw Seth tugging at Kane's belt, fumbling with the buckle and button to take the slacks off.

"Easy pretty boy, " Kane laughed, and helped Seth to unbuckle the belt, Seth pulled it out of the loops, then hastily unbuttoned the pants and then pulling the zipper off. He pulled Kane's pants down, grinning to see the bulging erection beneath the incarceration of the underwear, which he stripped off impatiently. Seth pushed the larger man down so Kane was lying on his back, and began to climb on top of him.

Randy swallowed as he intensely staring at the euphoric sight of Seth kissing Kane like there was no tomorrow, their lips moved and synced with each other that left him helplessly turned on again, and his cock was re hardening as he watched Seth rubbing his cock against Kane's thigh, making the older man bucking and thrusting himself forward as he groaned in pleasure. He was slightly surprised to find Kane had secretly sneaking his way to reach for Randy's erection and tugging hard on it.

Taking the cue that Kane wanted him as well, Randy crawled on top of Kane for his turn to claim his mouth as Seth had cleverly gone down Kane's lower reigns, aiming for his cock. Kane groaned again as Seth had half of his thick cock in his mouth, obviously too much for him to get any further because of the large size, but he was content to suck to the limit he could take. He took the rest of what he could not fit into his mouth by using his hands, stroking and rubbing to his pleasure.

Randy felt Kane wrapping his hand around the back of his neck, and the other hand was tugging on Seth's hair as the younger man sucked him off, and as Randy went to bite the side of Kane's neck, he heard a soft whisper followed by a moan. "Take the baby oil in the dresser, " Kane instructed.

Randy obliged, impressed under the heavy influence of drug and liquor, if he was really were stoned and this weird sexual threesome was actually an illusion in his head, he had to admit it was probably the best intoxication he ever had. He did as Kane told him, found the baby oil and handed it to Kane. "Fuck Seth for me, " Kane said.

Jesus how many dose he had took? Randy wondered still, but he grinned. The thought of helpless Seth underneath him, screaming and writhing while his ass was pounded excited Randy suddenly that he nodded, kissing Kane once again before he made his move behind Seth. Kane's gaze transfixed on Randy who was uncapping the bottle and lubed his fingers before he quietly digging into Seth's tight hole to stretch his opening.

Seth was slightly disturbed from the probing as he was ravishing on Kane , gasping with slight pain as Randy inserted one finger, but it was only for a while before it turned into pleasure and automatically begging for Randy for some more. Randy smirked, inserting another two finger and hitting Seth's spot, making the younger man yelping pleasedly while still having his mouth attached to Kane's hard length.

Meanwhile Kane was reaching for his orgasm but he decided not to cum yet, he wanted to watch Randy fucking Seth. He laughed as Randy had pulled his finger off Seth and Seth was whining at the loss, but he had forgotten he would be rewarded with something bigger. Kane forced Seth to release him gently, pulling his face upward to kiss him again. Seth moaned into the fiery kiss, sucking into Kane's tongue and nipping at his lips. Kane rolled him off so it was Seth's turn to lie on his back and slowly went off Seth to give space for Randy.

Randy grinned hugely, crawling on top of Seth and brought his face down to kiss Seth while slowly easing his cock into Seth's already stretched hole. Seth gasped for a brief second as he felt the huge meat penetrating him gently, inch by inch, and Randy waited for his permission to move , which he was granted quickly. "Fuck me, Randy, " Seth whimpered, thrusting his hips up.

Randy grinned again, beginning to slam in and out of Seth, pounding his tight hole while Seth screaming and babbling incoherent words with every brutal thrust. Kane, who had sat beside them, gulping another shot of his scotch as he watched the breathtaking scene intensely, transfixed at the furious motion of Randy and Seth's hips rocking and rolling with the hard fuck. He licked his lips , stroking his already hard cock, listening to Seth's whimper and gasps of pleasure that Kane could not hold himself any longer.

"Oh god, fucking tight, Seth, "Randy grunted along, not realizing Kane had moved behind, climbing on his back. He only realized Kane's thick cock was rubbing against his ass, and it was moving it's way into his own hole. " Fuck, Kane, " He moaned again as Kane had his whole length into his ass, and then the three moved in sync. The harder Randy fucking Seth beneath him, the harder Kane pounding into Randy's ass, driving himself deeper , thrusting and slamming each other. The room was echoing with their loud and breathless screaming, moaning , whimpering to the point they almost did not care if anyone in the next room could hear them fucking.

Seth hit his orgasm first, thick bursts of cum splashing on Randy's stomach, then followed by Randy who had shot his load inside of Seth, and Kane came last, also released his cum inside Randy. The three of them collapsed on the bed, beads of sweats drenching their bodies, panting and heaving for air. As their ragged breath finally easing to normal, the room now was thick with smell of weed, alcohol and sex. The sheets were covered in mess of cum, and they were also stained with the sticky liquid but neither of them wanted to clean up yet.

The three of them were completely worn out and too exhausted from the effects of sex and drugs, they could not even make any effort to fix the messy situation, instead were caught up in drowsiness and euphoria as the weed were kicking in. Kane fell asleep in short of time, followed by Seth who collapsed on Kane's back, while Randy was struggling to force himself to leave the bed and return to his own. But he was feeling too tired himself and high as well, not to mention the fact his ass was still sore and jaded from the fucking earlier, so he slowly found himself drifted off as he lied at the end of Kane's feet, and it was the last thing he remembered before he himself fell into deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Kane was the first to be awake.

When he blinked his eyes open the next morning, he almost thought he was still dreaming. The first thing he saw was Randy was lying beside Seth, hands wrapped around the smaller guy's waist and he looked like was cuddling a favorite pillow. Kane himself was lying beside Randy but he apparently had , magically, last night was tossed in reverse position. His head was at the end of Randy's foot, and Kane felt his head was heavy with severe dizziness and hangover effect as he still tried to make sense of what had took place last night.

Slowly, pieces by pieces fell into his distant, cloudy memory as Kane glanced all over the room. On the floor there were unfinished weed, half empty bottles of Scotch and layers of clothes scattered on the floor. Tshirt, jeans, slack pants, and underwear piling in mess.

Jesus, Kane cursed. We smoked, getting drunk, and..had sex. Threesome. He immediately looking down himself , half shocked that he was entirely naked. He turned to Randy and Seth who were still snoring, and just like him, they had nothing on covering themselves. Oh God. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, Kane cursed to himself. Fuck! He was angry at himself for had resorted to the last thing he should never did in the first place. If only he had not smoke last night. If only he had not convinced the two younger men to join him, none of these would have happen.

Shit shit shit shit shit. Kane thought he never swore that much in his life, as he stared at the sleeping figure of Randy and Seth. He could not decide whether to wake them up or just quietly leave. Or maybe he should leave secretly and Randy and Seth would probably figured out Kane was not involved in any of this. It was only the two of them who had sex, they'd convince themselves. Kane should not be getting tangled into this. If Triple H and Stephanie found out what he did to Randy and Seth, he would be in deep ,deep trouble. They would kill me if they know I had made them smoking and indulge them into weird sex.

Just as Kane quietly crept out of bed, Seth suddenly stirred in his sleep, unintentionally took Randy's arms that still around himself, and behold, Randy was sprung awake at the movement.

Crap, it was too late, Kane cursed again. Randy's eyes flew open, wide awake as he saw Kane staring at him. At the same time Seth also opened his eyes, mumbling something like, "What time is it? " And when Seth looked down to his naked body, then turned to Randy and finally Kane, who all were without any clothes, he was horrified. In instant reflection, he grabbed the sheet to cover his private parts, embarrassed and alarmed.

Randy jumped off the bed like a lightning bolt, ashamed as well to find himself naked and hiding his lower reigns under the bed.

"Are.. are we stoned? " Seth managed to choke out, trying not to look at Kane who was still standing exposed in front of him, his face was a look of remorse and ashamed . Kane, however, resorted to pick a shirt on the floor and used the fabric to conceal his morning wood. Nobody answered the question.

"I..I need to shower, " Randy blurted out, making a dash towards the bathroom without a towel, obviously had mentally plotted to make a quick escape. It was extremely an awkward post morning as Seth still sat in his bed, struggling to wrap the bed sheet around his waist before he went off to his own room, leaving Kane there by himself.

He wanted to ask if any of them needed coffee or anything, but he realized it was probably the stupidest thing to do right now. This is not a one night stand situation with a stranger hooker or a guy, where you offered breakfast and coffee for an awesome last night. This is one night stand with somebody you worked with closely 24/7, the ones you considered as allies and brothers from another mother.

Kane took a towel from his bag, wrapped it around himself as he sat on the bed, waiting to see if Randy or Seth were done in the bathroom. Hands buried in his face , he groaned and sighed as he cursed himself non stop for what had happened. It was my goddam fault. My goddamn fault. He regretted stealing Randy's stash of weed and getting himself high just because another lousy night at work. He remembered after trading harsh words with Stephanie and Triple H last night, he was overwhelmingly furious, he was tempted to set something on fire, tempted to pile driver someone else to release his frustrations, but he knew there would be consequences if he resort to those options. After all it was not 1998 anymore where he could possibly murder his brother in the middle of the ring and get away with it, now of course the time had changed and so were the rules of the game.

After he was able to resist himself from choke slamming Stephanie , he stormed out of the arena, and returned to hotel, considering to check out and just walk out of the company like CM Punk did, until he saw the weed stash he hid in the bottom in his duffel bag. He did stole it from Randy's locker last week, because after weeks of depression and misery and Rob Van Dam was unable to deliver him his regular supply, he decided he needed those. Randy never knew his secret habit all along, in fact, no body ever knew Kane was just like the rest of the locker room, a miserable junkie who never get caught or tested positive.

And he made the biggest mistake last night, recklessly smoking in the room because he needed to get off desperately, and convinced Randy and Seth to join him. In fact, he convinced them to have sex, more precisely, threesome. He felt like a sex offender who had indulged a couple of minors to satisfy his lust under the influence of drugs and alcohol. He could not imagine Triple H's face if he find out about this.

Kane heard the bathroom door was opened, maybe Randy was finished and Seth took his turn. He could hear in distance Randy was hurriedly getting dressed, packing his stuff and luggage, desperate to run away from the place as fast as he could. He was right. Fifteen minutes later, he heard the sound of the door being opened and slammed shut.

He did not blame Randy. Anyone in his shoes would be acting the same way, ashamed and regretful of the mistake he had done last night. Randy did not even collected his tshirt, jeans and boxers from last night. But the worst part of this, Kane had no idea how to handle it once they get back to work sooner. Could they face each other without remembering what had took place last night? There were already tension building between Seth and Randy lately, and Kane had the feeling it could get worse in future, and as usual, Trip and Stephanie would force him to play peacemaker again.

Something that Kane, himself was getting tired of. Tired of the sufferings, the humiliation of his tarnished reputation, the abuse he took from the Authority's enemies and most of all, tired of fighting anymore.

He heard the bathroom door opened once again, and knew Seth had finished. Suddenly Seth popped in , clad in his towel ,his hair was still dripping wet . He looked at Kane with concern.

"You..umm.. wanna go there? " He asked nervously. Kane nodded.

'Yeah." Kane said. " I'm going there. "

"Randy's gone. " Seth said.

" I know. I don't blame him. " Kane let out a deep breath. "And I don't blame you. I'm sorry Seth."

Seth nodded in understanding. "I have to go early. You..okay here? " He asked again., glancing at the mess they left behind.

"I'm fine. I'll clean this up." Kane tried to smile. He knew Seth always left early in the morning for his workout routine. " Don't worry, I'll hide the crime."

"I' ll flush the rest of them." Seth stepped into the room and picked the leftover of the weed, and took them into the bathroom. Five minutes later, he returned. "All clean."

"Thank you Seth." Kane said, and picked up Seth's clothes on the floor. He handed them to Seth.

"Alright, thanks. " Seth retrieved the clothes, clearly losing of any more words to say. Kane nodded and made his way into the bathroom. Like Seth, he did not want to talk any of the last night anymore.

Kane spent almost an hour inside the shower, scrubbing himself clean as if it could help washing away the mistakes that had occurred last night. He knew the damage were already done and there was nothing he could do to fix it, but he wished there was a way he could erase it off his mind. He was sure that Randy and Seth were feeling the same thing, none of them wanted this. He made a mental note to apologize to them later, but he was not certain if either Randy or Seth want to hear a single thing about what happened.

It was beyond embarrassing and downgrading. Indulging in drugs were one thing, but having threesome absolutely not something very pleasing to hear. Not to mention the fact of waking up in the same bed all naked and sweaty, tangled in dried stains of cum..

Kane cringed , did not want to remember any of the obscene memory. He finished off shower, and stepped out of the bathroom. Like Randy, Seth also were gone with his stuff and bag, and it was only Kane by himself. He sighed. Seth had placed the bottles of drink they had last night back in the cabinet and put Kane's clothes back on his bed, and it appeared he tried to hide their evidence last night by leaving the sheet crumpled on the floor, hoping the chambermaid did not notice the dried spot of cum .

As Kane went rummaging inside his bag for fresh clothes, he heard his phone ringing. It was Triple H. Turns out he had called Kane a few times while he was sleeping, and all the calls had gone straight to voice mail.

"Hello boss," Kane answered, "I'm sorry I missed your calls. Just getting up and showered. "

"I guessed the same thing, " Triple H replied, " But where the hell are Rollins and Orton? Were they still sleeping? None of you answered my calls this morning, "

"Umm.. "Kane scratched his head,trying to find a good excuse, " Randy had left early this morning. I think he had early flight. Seth was gone too."

"Really? I thought you three were traveling together?" Triple H said, "Of course. Orton losing it again, " He sighed as if he was thinking Randy had threw another tantrum, much to Kane's relief.

"What time is your flight, Kane? ' Triple H asked again.

"Uhh.. some time in late afternoon. Why? " Kane asked.

"Well..maybe you'd like to have breakfast with me and Steph? We were in the lobby. Come on, our treat." Triple H offered.

Good, Kane sighed silently. A perfect time to have coffee with your boss after an awkward morning of guilt and shame.

"Sure boss. I'd like to. I'll be down there in few minutes." Kane accepted.

"Okay. See you then, " Triple H sounded so cheerful.


End file.
